Survivors
by Your Smile Makes My Day 123
Summary: What are you supposed to do when you and your friends are the only ones left? What are you supposed to do during a zombie apocalypse? xJendallx xLomillex tad of xKucyx


**Kendall's POV**

We were the only ones left. James, Logan, Carlos, Lucy, Katie, Camille, Jo, and I. It was horrifying to find people dying a moments in front of my eyes. I tried my best to save Mom, but can't have tears now. I held Jo's hand tighter as she sat next to me in the van. Luckily, we have gotten enough water for all of us for the day.

It went by fast, a guy walked in. Bit Mr. Bitters. Bitters bit a girl. And it went on. Lucy came back with the van when it happened actually. Claimed to have come back to the Palm Woods. But luckily her guitar and amps were thrown out or we would have no room. I like her, but after 4 months. I realized I'm in love with Jo.

James and Carlos were in the front seats. Camille, Logan, and Katie were in the middle section. Jo, Lucy, and I were in the back. I sat in the middle of them two, it was for the best right? But I couldn't really care less for we didn't have a choice but to pile in quick. James was driving at the fastest, but I couldn't help but think that we soon need more gas.

"We need weapons. We can't really go to anybody's house because it's the Palm Woods, so any suggestions?" Logan asked, Camille nestled into Logan's neck. Katie leaned by the window sill, apparently thinking.

"It's too much of a risk, we just need to find a safe place first. And we need more gas!" Lucy pointed out.

"How about if we find a place where there is no zombies lurking around, we'll go there first!" Katie yelled, obviously upset about something.

"I should've saved up that Zom-B-Gone!" I could hear Carlos mutter. I sigh. I look out the window, up front I saw a couple houses that were empty. "We should go check those houses, they look practically empty. The doors were busted open. splattered blood on the ground, and windows were broken.

"We should all go into the same house for every house. Any weapon, food, or water." Camille stated. I felt Jo then shiver under my arm. "We need everything we can get. But it'll take too much time to find necessities. 4 a house, bring to the van, and on to the next." Jo said quietly. I rubbed her arms, hoping to comfort her.

"Let's go. Lucy, Carlos, Logan, and Camille go to the left side houses. James, Katie, Jo, and I will go to the right 's go, James leave the trunk loose so we can put the stuff in easier." I said. We all exited and made our way to the first house. Jo and Katie followed behind James and I as we entered.

"Find anything you can. We need to hurry." I saw James and Katie searching the fridge and pantry. I saw Jo make her way down to the basement, I went up stairs hoping everything would be alright. Then I heard a heart-curdling scream.

* * *

I ran down stairs. Glimpses of Katie's hair was swiftly dragging down.I raced down the basement, following seconds behind them. My heart almost literally broke. Jo was cornered by two corpses, James rose the bat and hit the deads in the head. "Oh my god. Thank you!" She stood up and gave James a quick hug. He nodded, confirming his knowledge of the thanks.

"Now we know what to do, let's hurry." I stated and went upstairs, I held Jo's hand along the way. I grabbed a few blankets just in case and the golf clubs that were near the front door. "Let's head out and hurry because I see herds coming ahead!" Katie looked out the window before we ran out. James was holding the two packs of water with three flashlights on top. Katie and Jo were carrying food and bats.

As we ran out, I looked down the streets and saw that some of the dead were running. While others were at an incredibly slow, staggering as they continued arrive. I saw Katie panic. She raised the bat and swung it at the head. Dry blood crusted onto the floor as the head fell off, the body fell limp. I tossed Jo and James a bat as the herd was near. Madness was there as we swung back and forth, hoping for the herd to die as soon as possible. The running dead was all on the floor with heads unattached from the body. Satisfied with the work we've done, I hurried the three in the car.

I sat in the driver's seat and started the engine, waiting for any moment to step on the pedal. "GUYS! THEY'RE COMING!" James yelled and loaded the car with the inventory we had retrieved. Moments after James's call, the other four emerged from the house and ran towards the car with bricks, a sledge hammer, and... 2 fishing poles?

"Hurry!" Logan was the last to go in and closed the doors, the staggering dead were a few feet away, almost reaching his foot. He slammed the door and I took off.

"Everybody alright?" Carlos asked from the back of the car. Everybody nodded.

"So what do you think lead them here? It was practically empty the past 50 yards when we drove." Jo asked. She scooted to the edge of her seat from behind me, trying to see a better view of the front.

"Well according to movies, they are blind and their best sense is hearing. Maybe they were following us because of the sounds of the engine?" Logan replied, thinking of a reason to be reasonable.

"But how did they _even_ become zombies?" Camille asked. "Everything was fine until that guy walked in." She referred to the first zombie they saw. Others nodded in agreement. "We have to find a place to settle down, learn to protect, make traps or something, no point in living if we're always running. You know?" She added.

"Yes true, but the more we stay at one place. They will be attracted to it. I doubt we will be able to keep alive after a week. To the food we crunch and munch, to the sounds of us talking, and to the things we do. It will always attract them. We can stay only at one place for a day or two before we start walking. I doubt that we can find ways to survive with out keep on moving." Logan replied. I watched as city buildings begin to disappear from view. Getting smaller with every moment that passed by. I watched it disappear.

"Does that mean we have to travel by walking? We don't have enough gas, and we can't really refill them without taking too much time." Carlos stated. He leaned back pulling out the fishing poles from the filled space in the back. Curiosity took over him. "Hey Logan, why did you bring these fishing poles?" He answered bluntly.

"Well I was thinking that if we do camp out. We can tie these fishing lines around the area where we are staying at. If it's tight enough, it can cut through." Logan explained. _Oh_. The silence was ... awkward. Some shifted, some stared out, and some just did nothing.

"So where should we go next?" I asked. We were driving in the middle of somewhere, and I kinda wanted to know where we should go before we got lost.

"We are already lost, let's just crash at a house that is empty or a campground surrounded by tree? Like Logan said, we could put up the fishing lines." Katie replied. I nodded and drove as fast as I can, as it was already dark.

As we drove along the empty rode with broken down cars on the side, I found a large space with trees going around and beyond the point. I pulled to the side and turned off the engine. "Let's go down here and look." I got out and pulled up the trunk. I threw the bat to Logan, James, and Carlos. Then, I threw the flashlights to the girls. We walked towards the starting of the trees.

"Are you sure you want to check here?" Jo asked nervously. I nodded.

"Keep a lookout, make sure you don't get bitten." We walked between the tree, that were apparently squished among other plants. The girls moved the flashlights around. _Seems clear. Weird. _The wind breezed through the fresh air.

"It's empty. And quiet." Lucy declared. She spoke too soon. A shrieking scream echoed through the woods. We turned our heads, looking from where the sound came from. All eight of us were here, who was it? Foot steps, crackling leaves were running towards us. I rose my bat. 3 boys and 2 girls emerged from the darkness, running corpses steps behind. I swung as it was near, it collapsed. Others came. After we were sure they were gone, I looked over to the three new additions. They stood beside Katie and Camille. Frightened looks on their faces.

"I'm Nathaniel, but you can call me Nate." The brunette haired announced. "Ryan," Red-haired boy with freckles put up his hand. "Josh, my brother." The other brunette colored hair boy gave a small smile. "Chloe." A blonde haired girl, seemingly to check her nails to see if they're broken. "And Alexis." A raven-haired girl that was covered in scratches. She also gave a small smile..

"I'm Kendall. My sister Katie is over there." I pointed to Katie. "Jo, Camille, Logan, Lucy, James, and Carlos." I pointed to the rest. They returned a small wave to the new people.

"So what happened to you guys?" James asked curiously. I made a signal to go back to the van, we needed to get as many of our supplies as we can before the gas breaks down. Plus, it'd be to small of a van to sit all 13 of us.

We continued to walk out of the woods. "We were having a sleep over party between the five of us. We were playing truth or dare outside of my house, it was near the woods. So I dared Chloe to go into the woods for a few minutes without a flashlight. She screamed, so we went in and saw _zombies_ surrounding her. Eric didn't make it." Alexis replied, tear slid down her cheek. _H__er boyfriend maybe? _Dirt covered her shorts and legs.

"What happened to your legs?" Carlos asked curiously. The scratches on her legs were evident that she needed some sort of bandaged. Dark bruises were on her left arm.

"I fell, while we were running. The zombies were on me, but Eric tackled them before they could bite me." She let another tear shed. Ryan walked over to her side and rubbed her arms, signaling that everything was going to be fine.

I looked over to the gang. Everybody was there, but I couldn't seem to find Lucy. My heart raced, we were supposed to be friends, she was to become friends with Jo, and... She was just supposed to be here. "Lucy!" I screamed. The woods echoed. _LUCY. Lucy. lucy. _

"I'm right here guys." We turned quickly around. The red streaks girl stood there, clothes torn, and a bite mark on her left leg that was turning purple.


End file.
